My Intentions For You
by xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx
Summary: Tsuna, who is the heir is sent to Italy to replace the ninth temporarily because the ninth secretly wants to test Tsuna if he's capable to become the Vongola Decimo. But after coming to Italy all hell break lose


The Varia leader glared at the door of the ninth Vongola head, he hated the man with a passion, but he knew he could never betray the man (again). "Oi, old man! Here is the case you wanted." The scarred man grunted as he opened the large oak door. "Thank you, Xanxus." The Varia head growled slightly before turning swiftly on his heel to leave, but the don of the Vongola stopped him.

"Xanxus, I am not finished speaking with you…have a seat." Timoteo motioned to the leather seat in front of him. Oh how he so wanted to defy the order, but grudgingly followed it.

"There are some things that you should know, I will be leaving the country for a while, I do not know when I shall return so my successor will be taking my place temporarily until my return…I want you to keep an eye out for him and make sure that no problems should arise while I am gone. If you do this for me I will take time of your punishment and promote your rank." The older man rested his chin on his folded hands. The offer was tempting and Xanxus knew this wouldn't be offered again, but how he hated the man and his heir.

"Anything else?" He bit out, trying to retain his composure at the thought of the trash known as tenth Vongola. "Yes, I would like it if you or one of your members was assigned to travel with him so that nothing happens to him." Xanxus immediately knew who to assign to the task.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave now…"

Standing up he quickly made his way to the door to leave before he was tempted to kill himself, or someone else.

The ninth Vongola boss gave a sad sigh "It will be tough Tsunayoshi, please stay strong until the end."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

He stared at the hit man dully, there was no way in hell he would so it. If the small Mafioso thought he would do it he was crazy, not even a death threat or anything would convince him to do…do _that_.

"Oh stop acting like a wimp Dame-Tsuna." The teenager thought it very ironic for the infant to say such a thing.

"You can insult me all you want, I am not doing it. I am not going to take your bait Reborn." Tsuna was going to be stubborn with the small assassin this time because the child wanted him to wear a disguise this time, but not any disguise, a dress. There were certain things he would do and there were things he wouldn't, and wearing women's clothing was one of them.

"You don't have much of a choice Tsuna, no one can know you are the tenth Vongola in Italy, you are a wanted man and you know it." The little hit man looked serious, but a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"So you think by dressing me as a woman no one will think anything about it? I am a boy! Reborn!" Tsuna hated his tutor right now, like _he_ would ever…was that a gun? True enough the little hit man had his trade mark pistol already cocked in his tiny hand.

"Have you looked in a mirror _dame_-Tsuna?" It was too soon for Tsuna to admit, but ever since returning to from the future he had started to thin and become feminine looking and it pissed him off. Tsuna glared straight at the baby with a gun pointed point blank and pushed the gun away from his temple.

"You can't scare me anymore Reborn, that's the beauty of this." Tsuna grinned menacingly. Reborn smirk and pinched Tsuna's neck but was deflected by the teen who grinned wider. "So you've gotten better?" Tsuna opened his mouth to respond, but never got the chance as Reborn kicked him in the head causing him to go unconscious.

"Stupid, good-for-nothing, Dame-Tsuna, you forgot to pay attention."

* * *

><p>Tsuna really resented his home tutor at the current time, after he woke up he found himself already on his way to the Yamamoto's house to pick up the baseball fanatic . Gokudera who was already in the car just stared at Tsuna, confusion and another emotion Tsuna couldn't tell were plastered across the explosive expert's face.<p>

Yamamoto was already waiting outside looking ready to go on summer vacation( he still thinks that mafia is a game), which pretty much was what they were doing, except for the mafia part. Tsuna had received a letter six months after returning from the future that had been from the ninth boss of Vongola, and his grandfather (technically) requesting that he come to Italy for a while to tack the ninth's place temporarily. Reborn had also mentioned it was likely a test to see how Tsuna would be as the head of the Vongola. Tsuna who had been training and had accepted his role as the boss accepted and now they were on their way to Italy. Tsuna had been forced to study so much by Reborn had become very lithe and pale, his hair even grew a tail that he kept in a braid most of the time to keep out of the way on training.(Oh and guys the hair is already in the length of waist-line)

"So who else is coming, Reborn?" Tsuna asked angrily at the hitman glaring even at the him(Reborn)who had succeeded in dressing him in a light pink summer dress, pink lace up sandals and even, much to his embarrassment, pink underwear. Tsuna loathed the pink suit case that he knew was filled by Reborn with women's clothing and accessories.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyouya, Chrome and Mukuro's gang." Reborn smirked from his place in Bianchi's lap. The Poison Scorpion had tagged along claiming that she couldn't let her little brother go without his big sister, much to the boy's dismay. Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta stayed home with Nana.(Don't know why)

Ryohei was the next to be picked up; he was also already outside boxing with an imaginary opponent. The man nearly ripped the door off the hinges of the cab van.

"Yo! Sawada, Yamamoto and Octopus head!" He jumped in with a red gym bag before it hit the boy his boss was wearing a dress.

"That's really extreme Sawada…you do look extremely good though!" Tsuna sighed, but smiled.

"Okay, now on to the airport." Reborn called out to the driver who nodded. "Hey wait I thought we had two more stops?" Tsuna was puzzled, weren't they supposed to pick up the others?

"They are already there, Chrome didn't want to burden us and Hibari's himself he doesn't like crowding at all." The explanation made sense and no one questioned further because they know they wouldn't want to anger the hitman who has a girl with her which reaches to her waist her height is the same with Kyoko and blond with cerulean blue eyes which surprisingly can turn to orange amber orbs.(Same like giotto).

* * *

><p>The airport was surprisingly crowded at five o'clock in the morning. Tsuna looked at the ticket in his hand, it had 6 am flight info on it, but the printed words looked smudged to him.<p>

"Hey aren't you tired little guy?" Yamamoto asked with a wide smile. Tsuna looked at his friend with slightly sad eyes; they weren't the people they used to be after fighting for their lives in the future. They were forced to see what they had to become in order to protect what they loved, he had seen how Yamamoto and Gokudera reacted to finding out he had been killed, both resolved to do anything and everything to keep their boss alive. Even if it meant giving their lives in exchange. That was far from what Tsuna wanted, but he knew he couldn't stop them and he would do the same for any of his guardians.

"No, but I am hungry." Reborn hopped down from Yamamoto's shoulder and onto Tsuna's. "I'll get us something to eat then, how about that Tsuna?" Yamamoto gave his trademark grin to his friend. "That sounds great, are you sure you want to get everyone something?" Yamamoto waved his worries off and took off to get food and drinks for everyone. Reborn stared at Tsuna for a moment before speaking, "You are worried about them, aren't you?" The home tutor asked; Tsuna nodded and looked to the group that now included Hibari, Chrome and the Kokuyo gang which includes Chikusa and Ken. Hibari sat in far from the group, but close enough that his invisible bubble included them and no one neared their group. Already Hibari had beaten up three men who had dared to enter his space. Tsuna and Reborn were the only ones that Hibari now showed some respect for.

That was another thing that had happened when they returned, Hibari had noted their absences while they were gone and had caught them at school in order to 'bite them to death'. Tsuna having trained with Hibari's future self found he had become equal to Hibari, much to his and the prefect's surprise. Tsuna still felt a chill when he saw the prefect, but now it was excitement.

Sitting next to Gokudera, Tsuna ignored the deadly aura Hibari emitted and began to chat with his friend who couldn't help the light blush on his cheeks as he tried to act normal.

Time passed quickly and Yamamoto returned with food for everyone, even Hibari who refused it. Soon they were boarding the plane discovered it was a private unmarked jet sent by the ninth as The blond haired girl named Nagi had explained.

There was a bar and many furnishings and even a separate cabin which Hibari occupied. Tsuna supposed he would let Hibird out in the room so near the door and stopped the others from going in and keeping some peace near the no noise zone.

Soon Tsuna drifted off to sleep, tired from staying up all night to prepare for the trip (in vain he might add). No one wanted (some forcibly) to wake up Tsuna so they remained quiet for the rest of the trip and enjoyed the accommodations of the flight.

Hibari found it curious that the normally loud herbivores were being quiet and he decided to investigate. The prefect hadn't expected to see a very innocent and peaceful Tsuna curled up on the seat near his cabin. So this was why the herbivores were being quiet, because they didn't want to wake their leader. Hibari stared at the younger boy for a long time, he couldn't figure out if this small slender child was a herbivore or a carnivore and it frustrated the cloud guardian. Glancing to the herbivores who hadn't yet noticed his presence he decided to torment them and take their precious boss and maybe even get some answers.

Easily picking up the tiny frame that held so much power, he didn't even pay attention to the gaze of the smirking baby and Nagi.

He dumped the sleeping boy on one of the couches and shut the cabin door. Tsuna only stirred slightly before his eyes fluttered open and his warm eyes clashed with Hibari's icy gaze.

Tsuna stretched and yawned ignoring the disciplinary committee chairman. Hibird flew from Hibari's shoulder onto Tsuna's head. Hibari found the tenth Vongola resembled a kitten when waking up, a tiny carnivore in other words.

"So you are a kitten with claws now Tsunayoshi." Tsuna shrugged and leaned back. "Guess so, and you're a porcupine." Tsuna yawned once more. Hibari was slightly perplexed and angered by the reply. "Are you implying I am a scared animal, Sawada?" Tsuna could tell he had angered the older boy, but just smiled up at his sempai. "Maybe, if you think having poison quills and being antisocial qualifies as being a scared animal…" Hibari raised his eyebrow at the comment, what was the boy implying.

"Well a panther, dark and powerful also applies but porcupine fits well."

Hibari smirked so his little herbivore really had become a kitten with fangs and claws. The child obviously thought of them equal, he would just have to show his _kitten_ just how wrong he was.

Tsuna smiled at the prefect unknowingly causing the older boys blood to rush and boil at the same time.

As time flew, they reached Italy.

* * *

><p>The ninth was there to greet them along with two of his men, dressed in casual attire so as to blend in the crowd. Tsuna was so happy to the grandfather figure he dove for the man. Timoteo was surprised by the hug from his very feminine heir, but returned the affectionate greeting. Tsuna kissed both of older man's cheeks following European custom like Reborn had taught him.<p>

"It is so nice to see you well Timoteo-jii san." Tsuna smiled releasing himself from the hug. The old man gave a warm smile and agreed leading them to the black stretch limo. The two men that had greeted them with the ninth opened the door for them and stared the car.

"Thank you for coming to greet us, it wasn't too much trouble was it?" Timoteo laughed brushing off the boy who showed genuine concern for the old man. "It wasn't a problem; I just had to sneak away for a bit. You think too much about others Tsunayoshi; this was for my own pleasure to get out for some fun." Tsuna smiled sweetly, stunning the ninth slightly. "You know Tsunayoshi; you have become very beautiful since I last saw you." Tsuna blushed and thanked his granfather. "You look good too, Timoteo- jisan." The two continued to chat about Tsuna's parents and the well being of his friends, general things. They pulled to a stop in front of a large castle and Tsuna stared at the large structure in admiration.

"Wow…so this is where dad is all the time?" Tsuna asked turning to the ninth who nodded with a smile. "He is here right now; he was extremely excited that he finally gets to see his 'cute little boy'." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment fully able to picture his father jumping around singing an offbeat tune about his arrival.

"I think he will be happy to see how beautiful you have become." Tsuna paled at the words, oh god his father would show him like he's one of the endangered spicies to everyone else. Tsuna groaned and covered his face with his hands, his father was too childish.

Iemetsu was so excited he was practically bouncing off the walls and singing while the other Mafioso men looked at him like he's crazy. His out of tune humming and bouncy steps seemed truly out of place in the solemn halls of the Vongola mansion, but he didn't care, his cute adorable little son was coming to see his papa! He practically ran outside when he heard their arrival. Not everyone was happy about it though Let's give an example shall we: The Varia.

Xanxus growled seeing the car pull into the cobble stone driveway and the _trash_ exit the vehicle, but just as he was about to turn away something caught his eye, the last person to climb out was a very delicate looking female with messy brown hair with a braid at the nape of her this neck. She looked absolutely beautiful, even he had to admit it, but something seemed familiar about the girl. He couldn't place it for a moment before it hit him, it was the brat. His eyes widened and he nearly choked at the revelation. The kid had grown to look hot and feminine. A vicious grin blossomed on his face, maybe watching the brat wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Oh Lookie-lookie someone's falling in love.<p>

Hey this is Nicole-chan; sorry to those who are reading 'GoddessGirls' and 'Smile' but this just wouldn't leave me alone! Okay I want to make this a voting fic! Vote for the Tsuna pairing!

Anyone X Tsuna Any pairings aloud and as many people you want in it example: 182769 802759, etc only 1 vote per chapter please! Thanks Review and comment all you want though!

Oh! Before I forget about this: I was Inspired by T-gal on this story

**Ciao Ciao! Bye Bye see you next time maybe about this Friday Bye!**


End file.
